kodochafandomcom-20200213-history
Akito Hayama
Akito Hayama (羽山 秋人 Hayama Akito) is one of the main characters in Kodocha. He is the son of Fuyuki Hayama and Koharu Hayama'' and the younger brother of Natsumi Hayama. At the beginning of both the manga and anime, he is 11 years old and he is shown to be a delinquent who blackmails his teacher so he could cause havoc over the classroom. He continues to act this way until one of his classmates named Sana Kurata, stands up to him and changes his way. She learns more about why he is the way he is and he becomes the love interest of Sana. Akito is voiced by Megumi Ogata (OVA), Tatsuya Nakazaki (TV series) (Japanese) and Jerry Jewell (English). Biography Akito was born on October 12th and Koharu Hayama (Akito's mother) died while giving birth to him. Because of this, he had no maternal influence and Natsumi Hayama (Akito's older sister) blamed their mother's entire death on Akito's existence. Despite the distance between them, Akito, Fuyuki Hayama (Akito's father) and his sister still visited his mother's grave as a family. When he was three years old, Natsumi often mistreated Akito as she calls him names and pushes him around that he never understood what he did to make her act this way towards him, but eventually she told him: she believed that she and her father both hated him because it was his fault their mother was dead. The harsh words stung, and soon Akito shut his family out of his life; he let his sister talk badly about him and ignored his father. The family became accustomed to this, and soon Akito and his father barely acknowledged each other. This behavior affected how Akito acted, and by the time he was five years old, he was closed-off and cold-hearted. He didn't connect with anyone personally except for Tsuyoshi and started causing trouble at school to draw his mind away from his family's behavior, as well as his mother's death. Elementary School: Sixth Grade At the start of the manga, Akito was feared by all at Sana's school, as he blackmailed the teachers and intimidated his classmates, allowing him to rule the entire place with his hooligan friends. Finally one day, Sana Kurata (a classmate of his) decided that she had enough of his behavior and confronted Akito, and even later blackmailed him by pulling his pants down and taking a picture to make his behavior stop. Eventually, despite Sana's initial opinion of Akito, she soon learned about Akito's past: about how Akito grew up without a mother, was verbally abused by his sister, and ignored by his father. Because of this realization, Sana slowly befriended Akito, lulling him to sleep with a lullaby and even confronting his family on his mistreatment. Akito's family life begins to improve as does his relationship with Sana, and his feelings for her continue to grow from admiration to love. Physical appearance Akito is said to be a handsome kid in both manga and anime with long dirty blonde hair that has fringes slightly parted to his left, eyes that are carefree looking almost to the point of looking sleepy, but, despite that, he has been said to look quite intimidating, and this might be because of his emotionless look. As a trademark he almost always has something blue on him, whether it's a blue shirt or his blue earphones. Personality and traits For the most part, Akito is a very cool and collected guy. Not many things appear to faze him, unless the situation includes a close friend that is in trouble. He is known to be very intimidating to people of all ages. In the beginning of the story, Akito rules his elementary school with some of his trouble-making peers, even striking fear into both teachers and classmates. He has been shown blushing often near Sana, although he always denies it. He smiled once in the series (Episode 15) and even laughed once (Episode 19) at the prospect of Sana being named "Sam" instead. He is shown to be very athletic, excelling heavily in martial arts and being able to beat those that are considered to be his seniors with ease. In the beginning of the story, Akito rules his school with some of his trouble-making peers, even striking fear into both his teachers and classmates. Only Sana is courageous enough to stand up to him, which is something that he eventually admires and appreciates. Akito is protective and loyal to his friends, especially Sana, willing to help them in whatever way he can. He has only truly shown his emotions to Sana, crying in front of her when he is about to move to America, and opening up to her about his feelings and past. Akito has also displayed jealousy when it comes to Sana, missing her tremendously when she leaves with others for her career, scarily glaring down a self-proclaimed "fiancé" of hers, and also having an immediate dislike towards her closeness with Naozumi Kamura. Additionally, Hayama has a sense of chivalry by following a code of honor: to never lie and refusing to pretend being nice in front of others whom he doesn't respect or like. Due to his aloof personality, the closest phrase to saying what he likes (whether it be sushi, dinosaurs, skiing, or Sana) is "I don't hate it". Though his persona may make others fear or hate him, especially in elementary, he attracts people, both boys and girls, by his "coolness". Relationships Romantic Sana Kurata At first, Sana and Akito had a huge hatred for each other as he was the boss of his gang who picked on their teachers and Sana was interfering with this. Sana later learns that Akito didn't mean for his gang to pick on the teachers and the students. Actually, he never really wanted to take part of the gang. To put a stop to his bad behavior, she blackmailed him. He was still a bit cold towards her but started warming up to her. Their relationship grows as time passes. They go through both bad and good times together and support each other tremendously. Akito even stole Sana's first kiss when she tried wiping juice off his face, her second kiss at Christmas, and all of her other kisses, in fact. He sexually harasses her at times by touching her breast or feeling for her bra. He has a crush on her, saying that "he doesn't hate her" which is his form of saying that he loves her a lot. He is still, at times, negative towards her, but only to cover the fact that he loves her dearly. He gets jealous pretty often especially when she's with other guys (Naozumi Kamura, Rei Sagami, Takeshi Gojo, etc) or when they show affection for Sana. At the end of the manga, Sana and Akito end up together. In a one-shot manga called, Deep Clear, Akito is 26 years old, works as a doctor and is married to Sana. When Akito finds out that Sana is pregnant, he demands for a divorce and separates from her when she says she wants the baby. Akito leaves Sana because he was afraid and worried about her. Since Koharu Hayama (Akito's mother) died giving birth to him, he believed the same would happen to Sana if she gave birth. Thanks to the encouragement from a friend, Akito goes to the hospital when Sana gives birth, reconciles and they have a baby girl named Sari Hayama. Fuka Matsui At first, Fuka is just considered to be another friend of Hayama's and Sana's. Initially, no romantic connection is anticipated between the two individuals as Hayama only has eyes for Sana. It is only until Sana leaves that Hayama and Fuka connect. Although Hayama's main romantic interest is constantly Sana, he is shown to have a soft spot for Fuka, accepting her suggestion of dating and caring for her; an example of Hayama treating Fuka well like a real girlfriend is when he gets incredibly worried when she loses her sight for some time because of a fight he got into. This, in turn, causes somewhat of a love triangle and much angst between him, Sana, and Fuka, as Hayama doesn't want to hurt Fuka, but still loves and wants to be with Sana. Much of why he likes Fuka can also be attributed to the fact that Fuka is much like Sana personality-wise. Eventually, despite her initial opposition to their breaking up, Fuka sees that Hayama loves Sana most and is willing not to let him go, leading to their relationship more serious and making Sana jealous. Friends Tsuyoshi Ohki Tsuyoshi is Akito's childhood best friend. Whenever Tsuyoshi goes beserk on a temper tantrum, only Akito can subdue him, giving him a quick karate chop to the head. After Akito karate chops Tsuyoshi the first time in ''Kodocha, he stays with him in the nurse's office and shows his soft side with him. Out of any of the boys in his class, Tsuyoshi is the only one who understands what he has been going through. Tsuyoshi once told Sana that before second grade, Akito would tell people that he had killed his mother, convinced that his father and sister were right, and only Tsuyoshi would tell him that what he heard wasn't true. Akito is always quick to defend him and never hesitates to beat up anyone who is picking on him. Family Fuyuki Hayama Akito's father. Fuyuki is considered a bad father to his children but due to his long work hours, he is unaware of Natsumi's hatred for Akito, not able to fully support his children. After Fuyuki becomes ill and finds out about Akito's suffering, he became more supportive to Akito no matter how much he is in trouble due to the fact that Fuyuki and Koharu were once troublemakers. Natsumi Hayama Natsumi is Akito's older sister. Before the story, she had a hatred for Akito, blaming him for killing their mom, even calling him a Devil (Monster in English Dub and Demon in Japanese). After Sana's movie, Natsumi realized how she and their father have been mistreating Akito and she becomes nicer to Akito, even by cooking him food when he had a fever. Quotes * "Hey, Tsuyoshi, if I were you, I'd go with Aya over Kurata any day. Think about it. What's so good about Kurata? She's a lot to handle. Aya's a lot more shy and sweet. She's more your speed." '' — Akito trying to convince Tsuyoshi to get over Sana * ''"Because I don't hate you." '' — Akito to Sana * ''"DON'T TRY TO TAKE ADVANTAGE OF HER LIKE THAT!" — Akito to Tsuyoshi after he jokingly asks Sana to marry him * "You can put up a force field, that's cool." — Akito * "It was right in front of my face." — Akito after groping Sana * "What will I do if he dies?" — Akito on Fuyuki Hayama (Akito's father) * "Sushi..." — Akito * "If you think that's nasty, what are you gonna do when your husband decides to get frisky?" — Akito to Sana * "That's what happens when you put your face too close to mine." — Akito after kissing Sana * "You're right, Tsuyoshi, he does look weird." — Akito to Tsuyoshi * "Caught you looking stupid." — Akito to Sana after taking a picture of her * "If you think that all dads are bald, then you need to think again, shorty. There's all sorts of dads out there: bald ones, fat ones, mean ones... Slimy ones, hairy ones, dads with pointy teeth... There are these weird ones..." — Akito to Aono Ohki (Tsuyoshi's younger sister) Trivia * The name Akito 'means "autumn" (秋) ('aki) and "person" (人) (to). ** Part of the name Aki 'can also mean "second, Asia" (亜) ('a) and "hope" (希) (ki). * Akito's surname Hayama 'means "feather" (羽) ('ha) and "mountain, hill" (山) (yama). Category:Characters Category: Males Category:A to Z Category:Relationships Category:Hayama family Category:Deep Clear characters